The Talk,,,, Sort of
by Eliptical
Summary: Renesmee askes Bella for advice about her and Jacob, but the talk's a bit different than she had planned. Not too funny, pretty short. Oneshot. Rated T for mild language.


Yeah, I'm writing this as trick or treaters come to the door every five seconds, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm in a bit of a rush.

Disclaimer: I nu propria Asfinţit **(**I do not own Twilight _[in romanian :P]_**)**

* * *

I glanced out of the window again, waiting for my seven-year old daughter to get home. Er, technacally, she's actually sixteen. *sigh* They grow up so fast.

Edward patted my shoulder reassuringly. We would get through this. Finally, In heard the soft rumble of an engine driving up the long pathway to the house through the forest. I frowned. Jacob's heartbeat wasn't within the car. He and Renesmee had gotten... A bit _closer_ lately, and Edward had decided we give her 'the talk'. My stomach twisted at the very thought of that wretched conversation, remembering how embarrasing it was with Charlie.

I picked up my book, pretending to read but really just listening to my daughter and her friend's conversation. She sighed. "Your whole family is so... _hot._ I mean seriouseley, is it like, in your genes?" The girl asked Renesmee. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Um...You could say that" Renesmee responded hesitantly.

"Were your parents really good-looking too?" the girl asked

They entered the house then, banging the door loudly as they made their way down the hall, with Renesmee calling a "Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" as they left. No one really knew that we were Renesmee's parents, so according to the rest of the world (besides the werewolves and Charlie), Renesmee was Carlisle's niece or something like that, and Edward and I were in charge of her, since _apparently,_ we're both nineteen. I hadn't heard the entire story yet.

"Hey, Nessie" Edward called back, seemingly preoccupied with his own book. The corners of his mouth turned down. "Thinking of Jacob again?" I guessed, leaning up on my knees to crawl along the couch to curl up next to my husband. His frown deepend. "Yes. And she wants to _kiss_ him." he says the work 'kiss' like it hurted.

"Oh, lighten up" I encouraged, hooking my leg over his'. "It's not like she's the first ever half-vampire to fall in love with a werewolf" I said sarcastically, cupping my chin against his throat. He leaned his cheek against my head, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He chuckled. "Right." he muttered.  
Both of our ears prick up at the sound of voices in Renesmee's room. "Wow, your room is so cool!" Renesmee's guest gushed. Renesmee laughed. "Thanks."

**(R= Renesmee and T=Talia)**

R: "Did you finish the homework from last week?"

T: "Ugh, No! That dumb paper is so freaking hard! Did you finish?"

R: "Yeah. I could show you."

T: "Okay, Thank god!"

A few minutes passed in which we can only hear their breathing, Renesmee hummimg in a melodic voice. Her heartbeat still differd from a human's, very fluttery and quiet. Her friend's is normal.

R: "...So, has Ethan talked to you yet?"

Talia sighed. "Ugh No. He's being so ridiculous. . . . So how are things with Jacob?"

Edward's and my ears pricked up when we hear his name. This was what we've been listening for.

"...Er, Good" Renesmee replied.

Talia's heartbeat picked up as she gets exited. "Really? Have you guys kissed yet?"

i can hear the blood rushing to Renesmee's cheeks. "N-Not yet" she stuttered.

Talia audibly groans. "Come on! You guys have been going out for like three weeks!"

Well that's news. I thought they were just still best friends. I turned to glower at Edward, who just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Mom? can I come in?" Renesmee asked hesitantly from outside my bedroom door.  
"Mhm" I replied, waving her in with my hand. She walked very slowly to my side.  
"Can I talk to you about s-something?" she asked me

"Anything" I respond, patting the bed with my free hand. In the other I hold my book that I have no idea what is about. She crawled over the bedsheets, sitting cross-legged on the white comforter. "What is it?" I asked her, setting down the paperback.

Renesmee hesitated, glancing around as if to make sure nobody was listening. She didn't have to worry - Edward was on a hunting trip with Emmet and Jasper, 'keeping the grizzly population in check'.

"Uh..." she began quietly.

I rolled over on the mattress to face her, breathing in Edward's scent mixed with my own. "What is it?" I probe

Her copper curls shifted with her uneasy movements. "It's about...Jacob." she nearly whisperd, her cheeks already getting red.

"You know he's my best friend, too" I hinted, "I've known him for years..." I didn't add that I kissed him once or twice, that would gross her out completley.

"Yeah. I know..." she hesitated, driving me insane. Spit it out! "Um..."

"Renesmee, do you want sex advice or not?" I asked bluntly, scowling at her

She looked up abruplty, her cheeks flaming red. "Mom!" she cried in embarassment.

I shrugged. "_He who hesitates is lost_" I quoted.

"...It's not that. Uh...When did you and Dad first kiss?" she blurted out the last part, and I jerk back, startled. I'd never assumed she would ask _these _questions.

"Um...Right after I learned he was a vampire, I guess." I frowned, trying to dig through fuzzy human memories.

"Oh. Did he tell you he loved you by then?"

"No. It was after. Actually, he heard me tell him i loved him...When I was asleep." I was glad I couldn't blush.

She started a little. "Really?" She seemed intruiged. She never bothered to ask about these things before.

"Yeah." I smiled at the memory, remembering his cool arms around me, holding me under the old quilt that just so happens to still be in my room at Charlie's.

Renesmee, still blushing, asks another question that caught me off guard. "So,-er-, when did you first..."

"On our honeymoon"

"Oh." she tentativley reaches up, pressing her thin, graceful fingers against my arm. It's a memory of Jacob, his skin glowing and his face more beautiful than in real life, emhazaied by her mind's eye.

"Oh." I repeat, opening my eyes. "Wow. Guess you've imprited on him, too." I smirked. Rensmee blushed again, but smiled tentatively. "Do you love him?" I asked her. Renesmee nodded. "Yeah'" her voice was barely audible.

"Then you should go for it" I tell her hesitantly. It should be okay. She _was _half vampire, and half me. It should be okay.

"Oh!" I add, while she was half way out of the bedroom door,"We don't want any mutant half-vampire werewolve babies running around, so-"

"Mom!" she cried once again, her cheeks flaming, "We haven't even kissed!"

"_Right_" I muttered once she's gone.

* * *

**It's short...and not what I had originally planned for it to be. _stupid trick or treaters! _**

**Review please and Happy Halloween :D (^v^)**


End file.
